


Matter

by wallofwindows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, starGAYzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofwindows/pseuds/wallofwindows
Summary: Dan and Phil stargazing and being cute basically.





	Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey inspired by meteor showers by Andy Kong.  
> Give it a listen if you want extra emotions.

Lying in the middle of a high school football field in an unknown town of a country he’d visited only once before, Dan felt oddly at home. It was nice to be somewhere where nobody knew their names, where they were allowed to be just them for a bit. It was a reality he yearned for but knew could only be temporary.

He rolled onto his side to look at Phil, who was entranced with the stars above them. Phil had spent so long in the city that getting to star gaze probably had the same novelty to him as the whole experience had to Dan. He shifted to rest his head on Phil’s chest. Phil giggled, and wrapped his arm around him. 

In that moment, all of his problems and stress melted away. He knew eventually they’d have to go back to the bus, then to another show, and pretend half-heartedly that they weren’t the loves of each others lives, that their worlds didn’t revolve around each other. But that didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered.

He heard more giggling, this time not from Phil. As per instinct, he sat up and glanced around panicked. He spied the source, two teen boys sat near the other goal post. The one was staring up at the sky, head on the other’s shoulder and fingers intertwined. The other looked panicked at Dan. Dan recognized the look. The poor kid was in the same state he was. Worried about being caught while trying to hang on to this little bit of sweetened reality. Dan gave him a nod and a smile and the worry on his face washed away, replaced by a look of understanding. The kid leaned his head on the other boy’s and returned his glance to the sky. Dan rested his head on Phil once again. Phil gave him a proud smile, amazed to see how far dan had come.

Phil squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead. With a smile and a blush painting his face, at ease once more, Dan looked back to the sky. A shooting star streaked across it, and Dan wished for that ease to never die.


End file.
